Snowy Day
by Rockin'Rebel08
Summary: A typical snowy day between Squall and Zidane.


Title: Snowy Day

Summary: A typical snowy day between Squall and Zidane.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and everything to do with it belongs to Square Enix.

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Snowy Day

"Man, I never would've thought this world would get so much snow!"

Zidane stood at the window in the early morning his head resting in his hands and elbows propped on the window seal. He gazed out into the city watching the snowflakes fall covering the world in a thick blanket of snow. The sun had just begun to peak over the horizon. Squall looked up from book he read, peering over the rim of his reading glasses to observe his unusually docile lover. He turned the page of his book as he laid back.

"Are you that surprised?"

Zidane only nodded halfheartedly as he continued to watch the snow fall. It wasn't until he felt Squall's eyes still on him did he turn around.

"It gets so hot here during the summer," Zidane let a thoughtful smile grace his lips. "Though I can't complain. The girls here are pretty ho-" he winced when he saw Squall's hardened glare, "err… pretty healthy?"

Squall continued to glare.

"……please don't hurt me much Squall-dear."

"I'll consider that after you're punished."Zidane winced, "You're too kind."

"You flatter me."

Muttering, Zidane turned back to the window burying his face in his arms. He had forgotten that Squall's sarcasm was endless.

"I dislike you sometimes."

No reply.

Anyone who knew Zidane knew the monkey didn't like to be ignored, so Squall wasn't surprised when Zidane tunneled his way through Squall's arms forcing him to close his book and set it aside. The lion met the eager lips with his own, his hands moving to settle on his lover's round hips. A smaller pair of hands found their fingers tangled in the lion's short mane.

The kiss had started off as a simple bid for attention with Zidane positioned on his hands and knees and Squall against the couch with considerable space between them, but when Zidane's knee 'accidentally' grazed Squall in the 'wrong place,' platonic thoughts were thrown out the window. In a split second Squall had Zidane's bare body pinned beneath him with both their clothing littering the family room floor. The light from the fire illuminated their bodies as monkey and lion danced in a tango that only they knew. Hands explored, stroked and caressed as lips admired, appreciated, loved. A harsh gasp broke the cycle of moans as the desire between the two rose to unspeakable levels, the lovers clinging to each other as the world passed through arcadia before gently leading the pair back to the living room in front of the fire place.

"Squall.. ah….. You b-beast.."

Zidane panted softly his cheek resting against Squall's sweaty chest. His long blonde strands lay plastered against his back and shoulders. He closed his eyes listening to Squall's heartbeat. The couple lay there a mess of limbs, sweat and sex for long while every so often exchanging a sweet kiss or an affectionate touch before drifting off into dreamland.

Hours later the sun floated high sweeping the city into a period of noon. Zidane emerged from the shower in a sweater, scarf, and baggy denim with a slight limp to his step. Squall had just pulled another sweater over his shoulders when…

"Squall, let's go sleighing!"

Squall glanced through the mirror to his left at the genome making his way towards the closet perhaps to get his boots and jacket. Squall's brow furrowed as he glanced out the window. It looked much too cold and Squall wasn't a fan of the cold.

"No."

"Oh c'mon Squall! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"But the others will be ther"

"No."

"And Bar-""No."

"Squ-""No."

The monkey growled and sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed pouting, something he did often when Squall refused him something he really wanted. He glared at his lover hoping that eventually he would take pity and change his mind.

He waited.

…..and waited.

………..and waited.

"Fine, then we'll just sit here and talk-"

Squall rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to Zidane's worrisome qualities and it only took an hour of indifferent monologue before the monkey busied himself with another activity.

"-and I can pester you about Quistis and Rinoa all-"

Squall's expression turned to that of pain. Listening to gossip of Rinoa was one thing, but Quitis…

"Day."

Squall winced.

"Long"

"………get your jacket."

The wind was vicious, and as soon as Squall took a step outside with Zidane on his heels he instantly regretted letting potential terror striking images of Quitis frighten him into enduring oncoming frostbite. He could see his breath in front of him for a second before it was whipped down the streets. He sighed.

The things he did to keep his gnome happy.

Still, Squall wasted no time in taking Zidane to the biggest hill they could find outside the city limits. Zidane had thought the idea to be utterly fabulous and even dared to think that Squall had had a change of heart. Even at home he and his gang started off with the smaller slopes to build up the thrill for a new challenge. Squall on the other hand held tight to a theory: All things that go up, must eventually come down. His translation: No matter the level of energy one will always get tired with enough activity and the faster he tired Zidane out, the sooner they could both go home.

"Squall! I can see our place from way up here!"

Squall glanced at his shorter companion watching him gaze over the city below, his tail moving back and forth. Squall let the sleigh drop onto the snow, the soft _splat_ catching the blonde's attention.

"When were the others coming?"

Zidane began to undo his large jacket tossing it carelessly onto the ground before sitting on the front of the sleigh, his legs underneath him. His tail wrapped it self around his waist.

"Um.. Maybe an hour or so. C'mon! It won't hurt to go down a couple of time before they come."

Squall complied without protest, throwing his coat near Zidane's. With a soft grunt he gave the sleigh a strong push and leapt on the back. He held on the sides as the sleigh picked up momentum and sped down the hill. A laugh flowed from Zidane's lips as they both maneuvered the sleigh through the wooded area. Squall listened to blonde's laughter, the corners of his lips twitching ever so slightly.

The sleigh jumped and lurched. Zidane pulled side and the sleigh made a sharp turn causing the snow to fly. Zidane let out another joyous laugh.

"How do you make it go faster!?" Zidane shouted over his shoulder. Irritated deep blue eyes stared ahead and Squall shook off the blanket of snow from his body a chill shooting down his spine. He really, really hated the cold.

"Uh.. Sq-Squall..?"

"What?"

Squall looked up and his eyes widen. Several yards in front of them stood a large tree or rather two separate trees that had grown into one. The lion knew a pull from the sleigh's left would help them dodge the fallen tree but he hadn't counted on Zidane to share his exact thoughts. One sharp pull from them both sent them and the sleigh tumbling through the forest.

Squall rolled through the snow until his body was stopped by a tree stump the sleigh's clattering coming to a stop a little ways away. A hand moved to his head as he slowly sat up. Next time, he'd kill Zidane for suggesting sleighing again.

Speaking of the little monkey boy…

"Zidane?"

Squall scanned the area until his eyes spotted the sleigh in the distance. Squinting his eyes he gazed onwards and could barely make out the figure of a small boy lying in the snow.

" Zidane!!"

He ran forward as fast as he could until he was at his lover's side. He gathered the small teen in his arms, checking over his body. Finding only a bruise on his shoulder Squall held Zidane close, giving his body a gentle shake.

A groan sounded from the bundle in his arms as unfocused blue orbs fluttered opened to look up at him. A hand rose to rub his eyes.

"Squall..?"

"Zidane.. Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Zidane grinned, "You sounded like you were scared to death."

Squall just looked him over, and his eyes narrowed before he pulled the other into another kiss then shoved him face down in the snow, "Idiot…. I _was _worried!"

Coughing up snow Zidane huffed, gather up a handfull of snow and rubbing it into Squall's hair rather roughly, "Well you don't have to suffocate me to get the point across, _idiot_!" Then he hugged Squall.

"I'm glad you're okay too Squall..."

Squall hugged back, running his fingers through Zidane's hair.

"That was so….. AWESOME!!!"

Squall blinked.

What?

Squall moved back to look at the giddy expression on the genome's face. Zidane was positively ecstatic. His small frame trembled with excitement.

"Can we do it again? Please Squall? Please?"

Cue: look of utter cute damnation.

Cue: utter submission.

Squall sighed. It seemed Zidane wasn't hurt at all. It was one of those qualities that left him a bit on edge. The way Zidane sometimes looked for a thrill even after a near death experience. He liked Zidane's adventure-seeking side, but sometimes the blonde took too many risks. It was that or Squall had picked up the ability to worry more than he wanted.

Squall glanced to Zidane, the latter waiting for a reply.

"Fine but if you get us killed, don't annoy me in my grave."

"Aye Aye Capt'n!"

Grabbing the sleigh and lifting it under arm Squall walked back towards the entrance of the forest when he suddenly felt a small hand take hold of his free one. He glanced down at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. Zidane was had his eyes glued to the hill a content smile on his lips. Squall squeezed the small hand gently

"HEEEY!!"

Zidane and Squall looked up to see Bartz followed by a few others making their way up the hill. Bartz and Nell waved. Zidane grinned running forward a few steps to wave back. Squall sighed for the umpteenth time. He knew now that there was no way he was going home. It was to finally throw in the towel and put an end to the war. He had put up a good fight.

"Squall?"

Squall blinked looking down in front of him to see Zidane wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug.

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for coming out here for me." Zidane nuzzled his stomach, "Even though you hate the cold."

This time Squall did smile. Kneeling the brunette placed a kiss on Zidane's awaiting lips.

"Anything for you Zid."

Zidane smiled hugging Squall one last time before turning on his heels and racing up the hill. Squall stood and began walking after him. He wasn't eager to go home and he wasn't cold anymore. Perhaps sleighing wasn't so bad, if it was with Zidane.

* * *

Don't kill 'im Squall… Please don't.. I need him in order to write more. x.x

Squal: I don't make promises…

Oh well.. R&R Please and thank you!


End file.
